


Are You Serious?

by Iamacarrot



Category: Rise of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (Cartoon 2018)
Genre: Angst and Feels, Angst with a Happy Ending, Donnie is flippin' shit, Leo's being low-key stealthy, Mikey's being a bit selfish in this fic, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Non-Graphic Violence, Protective Older Brothers, Self-Harm, Some random kid who just so happens to love Box Turts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-04
Updated: 2019-01-04
Packaged: 2019-10-04 11:38:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17303921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iamacarrot/pseuds/Iamacarrot
Summary: There are all kinds of animal people. Dog people, Cat people, Bird people, Reptile people, fish people, etc.When Mikey gets attacked by a few mutant hunters, he's saved by an unexpected mutant tolerant human. Who just so happens to be a Box Turtle lover.





	Are You Serious?

The day had been going so well! All Mikey had been doing, was roaming around the city, minding his business. He wasn't planning on disturbing anyone, or on fighting any bad guys. It was a calm day, and Michelangelo decided that it would be nice enough to go out without his brothers. Now, don't get Mikey wrong, he loved his brothers, but they could get so  _aggravating_ at times. From constantly yelling at each other- *cough* Raph and Leo *cough* -to constantly rambling about science stuff- Donnie, all the way -and it could get more than hard to listen to for too long.

So, Mikey ventured out, sighing as he felt the cool air against his face. Mikey walked along the tops of buildings, and looked over the city, smiling. The view of the bustling city was enough to make Mikey forget about his disadvantages. Being a mutant meant the ninja in training could only do so much. There were so many rules set by the mutant society, and Mikey's brothers had a few that they stressed more than anything in the world. No going out after sunrise unless absolutely needed, No talking to random humans, No going out without your weapons, and no leaving the lair without letting anyone know.

Funnily enough, Mikey was currently breaking three of the four rules that had been so stressed. The sun had been up for the past thirty minutes, Mikey had no weapons on him, and he hadn't told any of his brothers that he was going out. Mainly because no one would have listened. They were all caught up in their own thing, so he took it upon himself to give them a huge middle finger in the air, by walking right out.

Mikey chuckled, imagining how pissed his brothers were most likely going to be when they found him. There was yet another annoying, but sweet trait about Mikey's brothers. They were so unbelievably overprotective when it came to Mikey being out of the sewers. It got old, really fast. And, by this point, Mikey had decided to just prove that he was more than ready to break free of their worrywart chains.

All Mikey was planning on doing, was walking around the city, and returning home, unscathed. This would most definitely prove that he was more than capable of taking care of himself! Well, it would have, if Mikey had noticed the humans tracking him from the ground, crossbows in their hands.

With one loud shot, Mikey was hit in the thigh with an arrow, and he fell back, cursing as he was then hit in the arm by another arrow. By this point, two of the three humans that had attacked were up on the building, draping ropes and chains around Mikey's body, cackling as they tugged at the bondage, wrapping a chain around Mikey's neck, and beginning to choke Mikey, who desperately tried to pull into his shell.

"Well done, boys! We've got us another one! And he's young, too! He'll fit in perfectly with the other  _freaks_ in our zoo." a gruff, menacing voice chuckled.

Mikey looked up, taking in the sight of a large, hairy, built man. The guy was around six feet tall, and was draped in all sorts of weapons and tranquilizers. The male bent down on one knee, gripping Mikey's chin, and examining Mikey's features. Mikey whimpered, yelping as his head was thrown onto the ground. The male then placed his foot on Mikey's head, holding Mikey in place.

"How long until the cage gets here?" the male asked.

"Around ten minutes." another male replied.

"Hmph. They have _one job_. Whatever. Have your fun, but don't beat it up too bad." the lead male scoffed, taking his foot off of Mikey's head.

Left with no defenses, Mikey was dragged around like a ragdoll. The poor Box Turtle was humiliated in multiple ways. He was forced to beg for mercy, only to be taunted and insulted, he was forced to walk around like a dog on a leash, and was held down, as a handmade muzzle was placed on him.

"Not so intimidating now, are ya?" one of the males laughed.

Mikey sobbed, shouting as he was hit with another arrow, this one hitting his same leg, but in the calf. Now, Mikey was almost completely debilitated, and had little to no chance of getting away, even if he'd managed to overpower his captors.

This wasn't good, and Mikey feared that things were gonna get worse.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't my dear friends." a voice chimed.

Everyone looked back, to see a fairly built teenage boy, who was nonchalantly swinging a gun. Mikey's captors froze as the boy got closer.

"Hey, don't do this, kid. These creatures are monsters, and don't deserve to roam around unchained!" the lead male shouted.

"Says the one who refuses to get to know them personally. Look, I don't want any more trouble than you're already in. So, I suggest you leave the terrapin alone, and be on your way. Otherwise, I'm gonna have to shoot ya in the face. M'kay?" the boy chuckled.

"You and your monster loving kind disgust me." the lead male muttered.

"Yeah, yeah, we don't like you either. Just go, man. You've overstayed your welcome for like, ever, now." the boy retorted.

With a sneer, the lead male ordered his lackeys to let Mikey go. The trio then ran off, cursing and yelling as they did so. When they were gone, the boy set his gun down, slowly moving up to Mikey, and gently removing the chains and ropes. The boy then backed up, hands up and Mikey sat up, frowning and beginning to hiss.

"Hey! I just saved you! The least you could do is trill!" the boy joked.

Mikey huffed, moving to stand, and whimpering as he realized that he was in too much pain.

"Yeah, arrows will do that to ya. Here, let me just-"

"DON'T TOUCH ME!" Mikey screamed.

"Huh, so he  _does_ talk. And here I thought you were a ruthless, cuddling machine." the boy chuckled.

Mikey tilted his head in confusion. Why was this kid being so calm about all of this? It was as if he were perfectly fine with being in front of a potentially dangerous mutant.

"Please, Box Turtles are too sweet and intelligent to hurt a person who isn't a threat. If anything, you guys would rather retract into your shells before you choose to fight." the boy commented, seemingly reading Mikey's thoughts. "I'm Carter. Leader of the MPS, or, Mutant Protection Squad. We help mutants in need from hunters who want you guys gone."

"Why?" Mikey asked.

"Because, mutants are living things too. They bleed like humans, talk like humans, cry like humans, laugh like humans, and so on. They have the same right to live as humans do." Carter replied. "Now, before you ask any more questions, will you let me take you home and help you? Those wounds will get infected if you don't get them patched up."

Mikey nodded, flinching slightly as Carter moved forward. This didn't affect the human, though, and Carter was as patient as could be. The two walked to Carter's apartment silently, neither finding the need to press towards any information until the other was ready. When the two teens made it to Carter's apartment, Mikey gasped as he was met with the sight of numerous books on Box Turtles, as well as a few Box Turtle plushies, and a living Box Turtle in the flesh.

"Yeah, I love studying Terrapene. Your species is fascinating, and I can't help but admire it." Carter admitted, sitting Mikey on a nearby couch.

"Whoa... you have almost everything on Box Turtles... respect, dude." Mikey chimed.

"Thanks. So, let's try and get these out." Carter hummed, taking no offense to Mikey's sudden hiss of fear.

"Sorry." Mikey muttered,

"You're fine. I get it. How about we try and get your mind off it? What shows do you like?" Carter inquired.

"I like cooking and baking shows." Mikey replied.

"Cake Battles, it is." Carter hummed.

Mikey shifted, smiling as he got comfortable. Okay, maybe Carter wasn't someone he had to worry about. The kid seemed nice enough, and obviously had a passion for keeping mutants- and Box Turtles -safe. Carter  _did_ save Mikey, and it would be rude to say that Mikey wasn't grateful for that. Currently, Carter was calmly waiting for Mikey to calm down enough, before the arrows lodged in Mikey's arm and leg were removed. Which was sweet. So, looks like it was time for a milestone.

"Hey, Carter?" Mikey asked.

"Hmm?" Carter replied.

"My name's Mikey..."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Raph whimpered and muttered as he paced around the living room, biting at his claws and gasping as April walked in.

"Anything?!" Raph asked.

April shook her head solemnly. She had tried to call Mikey twelve times, but had gotten no answer from any attempt. Mikey had been missing for six hours, now, and his family was starting to become more than terrified. It wasn't like the little turtle to run off like that! He was a good kid! So, what drove him to run away this time?!

"Wait, Donnie? Don't you have a tracker in his phone?" Leo asked, looking to Donnie, who was huddling in a corner.

"I tried it, but his phone is too far away for me to get a signal..." Donnie replied softly.

The others flinched. It made sense that Donnie was hit the hardest by Mikey's disappearance. The two were closer than anything, and Donnie had promised to keep Mikey from getting hurt, the moment Mikey had hatched. Donnie had said very little ever since he'd found out about the situation, and only really talked when answering a question briefly and vaguely.

"Don, look, I know that you're messed up about this, but we  _need_ that big brain of yours. We won't be able to find Miguel by just sitting on our tails. Besides, it's Miguel! He can push through anything, with his legendary optimism!" Leo assured.

Donnie sighed, looking away from his younger brother. Leo frowned, sitting next to Donnie and saying nothing more. The Slider had learned from watching Donnie and Mikey interact long enough, to know that Donnie replied best when things were silent and tame.

"I know that he can take care of himself, but it just  _hurts me_ so much, knowing that he went off. He went against everything that we've taught him... that  _I've_ taught him... I just feel so..." Donnie trailed off.

"Betrayed?" Leo finished.

Donnie nodded. Leo hummed, looking down to the floor. Then, an idea came to Leo's head. If being serious wouldn't help the situation, then being a secondary Mikey would have to do.

"I guess you could say that he surprised you, much many. Huh?" Leo joked.

Donnie smiled lightly, looking to Leo. The pair sat, before Donnie put out a fist, relaxing as his request for a fist bump was accepted.

"Yeah. He did. But, this isn't the first time." Donnie commented.

"Bamboozled again." the others chimed.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Alright, and... we're all patched up!" Carter announced, smiling with pride as he finished wrapping a bandage around Mikey's arm. "Good as new. Well, with a bit of a limp."

Mikey giggled, sighing as he sat back against the couch he was sat upon. It was nice, having so much attention laid upon him. Of course, however, Mikey knew that he'd have to tell Carter about the others. Which would be difficult. Mikey had promised to follow the specific rule, that had kept him alive for so long. No talking to random humans. Though, would it count if the human had introduced themselves? That was an interesting question.

"You alright?" Carter inquired.

"Huh? Oh! Yeah! I'm fine. Just thinking." Mikey replied.

"Well, you must be thinking about something important. You spaced out real hard there." Carter joked.

"Heh. Yeah..." Mikey sighed. "Look, Carter, there's something I should tell you."

"Alright." Carter replied.

"Well... how do I put this? I... have a family." Mikey muttered.

Carter looked to the side. Mikey groaned, knowing that what he'd said was stupidly vague. Mikey was  _really_ going to have to specify.

"Okay, that was dumb. I got it. What I mean is, I have brothers. But, they aren't really my...  _brothers_ , in biological terms." Mikey explained. "We're all different species. But, that's not important! The important part, is that they are  _CRAZY_ protective, and, if they find me here, they will  _no doubt_ try to kill you."

"That makes sense. I mean, you  _are_ sitting in  _my_ apartment, covered in bandages." Carter chuckled.

"Exactly. Which is why we should probably try to get me home, or, as close to home, as soon as possible. The faster we move, the less of a chance you have of being torn to shreds." Mikey advised.

"Well, will they not listen to reason?" Carter asked.

"They  _would_... if they weren't going to immediately assume that you kidnapped me..." Mikey replied nervously.

"Why would they... wait. What did you do?" Carter asked.

Mikey gulped, chuckling before explaining what he'd done. With every word, Mikey saw Carter's calm and understanding look, turn into one of disappointment and shock. Great, now Mikey was going to be scolded by a complete stranger, as well as his own family. Today hadn't been Mikey's day, and, in all honesty, Mikey was just about ready to limp his way back home right then and there.

"So, you're telling me, that you deliberately disobeyed the very  _clear_ and  _specific_ rules that you'd lived by for your whole life... just to prove a point?" Carter asked in disbelief.

"Well, to sum it up, yes." Mikey replied.

"Mikey! Do you know how reckless and irresponsible you sound right now?! Your brothers obviously care about you, and they want what's best for you-"

"Oh great! Now  _you're_ saying it, too! A complete  _stranger_ is telling me how I should live!" Mikey scoffed, crossing his arms.

"Mikey, your brothers tell you to do these things because they love you!" Carter huffed.

"I'm not listening!" Mikey shouted.

"Mikey, you're avoiding the truth! There aren't even that many rules! How could you just do something like this out of the blue?!" Carter questioned.

"Not listening!" Mikey shouted once more.

"Mikey-"

"Omigosh! That's all I ever hear anymore! "Mikey! We just want to protect you!" and "Mikey, you have to follow the rules!" it's nothing but rules, rules, rules! What if I don't want to follow the rules this time?!" Mikey whined.

"You didn't, for once, and look where it got you!" Carter replied sharply.

"I could have fought them off!" Mikey retorted.

"Says the one who had to get his ass saved by a stranger who cared!" Carter shouted.

"I didn't ask you to save me!" Mikey shouted back.

"Well, if I knew that you were going to act this ungrateful and selfish, I would have let them take you! Do you even know what they do to mutants in that zoo?!" Carter asked.

"No! And, frankly, I don't care!" Mikey replied.

"Mikey, those people sell, rape, and  _kill_ mutants that go through there! And because of your careless actions, you could have been one of the mutants who were unfortunate enough to not be saved!" Carter screamed.

"You're just exaggerating!" Mikey screamed back.

"Mikey, I've  _been_ there! I had to break out more mutants than you can count on your hands, and half of them were too  _messed up_ to live the rest of their lives! Half of them  _committed suicide_ _!_ Do you think that you could have managed to be the other half that was able to live?! Because that other half still has to live with the memories of being in that place!" Carter groaned, looming over Mikey, who was sneering.

"Well, I don't care! I could have made it!" Mikey scoffed.

"Of all the reckless, irresponsible! You know what?! I'm starting to regret even  _considering_ to help you at all! It's a wonder how your brothers can stand someone as spoiled and bratty as you!" Carter screamed.

Mikey gasped, all of his confidence flying out of the window. Carter panted, turning away and groaning. Very seldom was Carter pushed over the edge, but it amazed Carter, how selfish a mutant could be! It was unbelievable!

"Fine, since you don't want me here, and since my brothers probably aren't looking for me, anyways, I'll just go and live on my own." Mikey huffed.

"Yeah, I'd like to see how well that works out for you. A little  _bitch_ like you wouldn't last a day." Carter retorted coldly.

Mikey flinched, whimpering and sobbing as he ran towards Carter's window, slamming it open, and disappearing into the daylight, staying in the shadows, so as to not get caught. Carter sighed heavily. Yes, Mikey was being selfish, childish, and a lot of other words that end in -ish and -ess, but, Mikey was still a child. A child who just wanted to prove a point. All the kid wanted to do, was prove that he could be on his own.

Which was obviously not true.

"Alright, Carter. Time to go save his ass once more."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Mikey sobbed and sniffled as he made his way around the city, making his way to the manhole that led to the lair, and disappearing into it. The young terrapin made his way into the lair, gasping and whimpering as he limped in.

"Guys! I'm home!" Mikey announced, looking around. "Guys?"

Mikey looked around, hissing in pain as his leg began hurting too much, forcing him to walk around as a quadruped.

"Guys... c'mon..." Mikey whimpered, looking around the entire lair.

Sadly, though, even Splinter was gone. So, Mikey limped out of the lair, making his way back to the top, and backing into a dark corner, frowning as it started to rain. With a groan, Mikey lay down, letting the rain wash away his tears. He had really screwed up this time, and it was more than likely, in Mikey's mind, that his family would never forgive him. They would shut him out, and would never want anything to do with him. Mikey feared that he would have to live as a homeless, starving mutant for the rest of his life, living off of trash and filthy water.

This was somewhat fair, in all honesty. Even Mikey had to admit to that. The Box Turtle _had_ been selfish, and childish, and reckless, and everything that Carter had called him. All of this was Mikey's punishment.

"And my wounds are gonna get infected, too." Mikey sighed, looking to his leg, where his bandages were currently sliding off.

"Not if we have anything to say about it." a voice chimed.

Mikey yelped, backing up, and turning to see Carter. With a sigh, Mikey opened his mouth to speak, but closed it, as he dawned on what Carter had said.

"What do you mean by... 'we'?" Mikey asked.

"Remember when you told me about your brothers?" Carter replied, stepping to the side, and revealing the others.

"Oh... cheese..."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Mikey kept his head lowered, refusing to make eye contact with his brothers, as he was dried off by April, and his wounds were cared for by Carter.

"Michelangelo, what were you thinking? You  _know_ how we feel about you breaking the rules!" Raph asked.

"Yeah! And, there aren't even that many! They're super specific too! It's not like it's hard to break them, unless you're absolutely trying to!" Leo added.

"I know..." Mikey whispered.

"Oh, I don't think you do. Mike, you could have gotten yourself  _killed_ today, and what's worse, you didn't even show Carter the respect he'd deserved! He saved you! If it hadn't been for Carter, we might not have ever seen you again!" April chided.

"I... I just-"

"Oh, don't even! There is  _no excuse_ as to why you did this! You were very well aware as to what you were doing!" Leo shouted.

Mikey flinched, looking to the floor, so as to keep from even looking at the disappointment on everyone's faces. Nothing had gone according to Mikey's plan, and things only continued to go downhill from here. It would take months, maybe even  _years_ before anyone could forgive Mikey! They'd probably  _never_ forgive him! They would just throw him out! They would constantly remind him of what he did, even after he'd apologized a thousand times! They'd... they'd...

"Alright, give him some room! Just keep a good distance away!" Donnie instructed, urging April and Carter back. "Michael, look at me. You're breathing too fast, and you're going to pass out if you don't calm down. Deep breaths, Michael. Deep breaths."

Mikey whimpered, trying desperately to calm himself down. It didn't really help, that everyone here was probably judging him. They were probably laughing at him inside, they-

"Michael! Breathe! Stop looking at them, and keep your eyes on me!" Donnie ordered. "Guys, I think you should-"

"Already ahead of you." Carter replied.

Everyone left the living room, and it all came down to Donnie and Mikey, once the others were gone. Mikey choked, trying to back away, and beginning to sob. Donnie only moved with Mikey, grabbing hold of Mikey's shoulders, and pulling Mikey into a hug.

"Listen to my heartbeat, Michael. Calm down, and just listen." Donnie whispered.

Mikey did so, his gasping becoming panting, and his panting becoming steady breathing, as the soft  _'Bump-bump'_ of Donnie's heartbeat resonated through the young turtle's mind. It took a few minutes, but Mikey finally calmed down, a tight hold on Donnie, despite his feelings of fear and shock.

"Good, now, I want you to keep listening to the sound as I talk to you. You can squeeze me tighter if I press on too much, but you're going to need to answer all of my questions eventually." Donnie instructed.

Mikey nodded.

"Alright. First off, tell me what the  _hell_ was going through your head when you did this." Donnie instructed.

Mikey tensed, torn between pulling away, or nuzzling closer to Donnie. The Softshell had always been Mikey's safe haven, the one turtle that Mikey could always go to when sad. However, Mikey had no idea what to do in this situation. Right now, Donnie was both a safe haven, and a part of the reason as to why Mikey was upset in the first place.

"I... I don't know..." Mikey whispered.

"Bullshit. You know very well what you were thinking." Donnie hissed.

"Fine! I just wanted to prove to you guys that I could go off on my own!" Mikey shouted.

"What?! You scared all of us half to death, just to prove a point?!" Donnie screamed.

"Yes! I DID! There! Are you happy?!" Mikey screamed back, pulling away from Donnie. "I wanted to prove to you guys that I was old enough to make my own decisions! That I didn't need you guys hovering over me all of the time!"

"Well,  _OBVIOUSLY_ , that isn't the case! Your stupid ass can't even sense hunters! Perhaps some of the LOUDEST people in New York! Do you think that would have happened if we were with you?!" Donnie scoffed.

"Oh, who the fuck cares what could and couldn't have happened anymore?! What happened, happened! And, what didn't,  _didn't!_ It is  _so like you_ to keep talking about something that's already happened!" Mikey ranted. "Well, guess what?! This is what I think, of your precious rules!"

Mikey then rushed into the kitchen, pulling out a blade, and holding it against his arm. Donnie followed after, stopping and gasping.

"Michelangelo, don't you dare." Donnie ordered.

"Dare what? Do,  _this?"_   Mikey replied, pressing the blade against his arm.

"Michelangelo! Stop it!" Donnie shouted.

"Why should I?! We're just about to see what could happen, since you're here to save me!" Mikey roared, screaming as he dragged the blade down his arm. "See that? If you had intervened, you could have stopped me before I cut myself!"

Mikey dragged the blade once more.

"Oops! You didn't save me this time, either! But you  _could have!_ _"_   Mikey cackled.

Another slash.

"What's wrong, Donatello?! Why aren't you stopping me?!" Mikey screamed, dragging the blade down once more. "Tell me!" Mikey shouted.

"WHY,"

_Slash_

"AREN'T,"

_Slash_

"YOU,"

_Slash_

"STOPPING,"

_Slash_

"ME?!"

_Slash, Slash, Sla-_

Donnie tore the blade out of Mikey's hand, slamming it into the counter, and pulling Mikey into a tight hug. Mikey sobbed, shaking and whimpering as he began to feel dizzy. Donnie took the hint, hoisting Mikey up, and carrying Mikey up to the lab.

"You stupid, motherfucking child. You try my patience on a day to day basis." Donnie muttered, setting Mikey on a small cot. "You make me wonder how I ever got this far without ripping my scales off, and you make me want to scream every time you pull a stunt like this..."

Donnie paused, saying nothing as he tended to Mikey's wounds. Silence ensued, and Donnie laughed, before bursting into tears.

"You keep doing this to me, and I just want to know  _why_... I do so much for you, and you repay me by trying to kill yourself?  _Right in front of me???_ What have I done to make you feel this way? All I've tried to do, is love you to my best ability, and you do  _this_ , you push away everything I've given you to keep you safe... I don't know what to do anymore. Please. Just tell me,  _why?"_   Donnie sobbed.

"I didn't mean to hurt you..." Mikey whispered. "I just wanted you to see me as more than a kid... I never intended on making any of you worry so much. I didn't even know that you  _did_ worry so much."

"Michael, why wouldn't we? You're our baby brother...  _my_ _baby_... I promised that I'd protect you, and you keep making me fear that I've broken that promise, every time you get yourself in so much trouble." Donnie sighed.

Mikey shifted, uncomfortable, and guilt-ridden. How much of a  _douche_ did a person have to be to drive  _Donatello_ to cry? Obviously the same amount that Mikey was being at the moment. This was probably the most  _awful_ thing Mikey had ever done.

"Don't blame yourself. This is just as much my fault as it is yours. I should have eased up on my enforcement. But, in all honesty,  _you_ should have told me how you felt. Nothing good will get accomplished if you act out, and expect everyone to know why you did so, even though you never told them." Donnie huffed.

"Yeah, I gathered that." Mikey groaned.

"Look, can you just... can you promise not to do this to us again? To  _me?"_   Donnie asked.

"I dunno. It is pretty weird, seeing you cry. I might have to see it more, just to get used to it." Mikey replied.

"MIKEY-"

"I'm just joking! I promise, I'll never do this to any of you again." Mikey promised.

Donnie smiled, nuzzling against Mikey's cheek, and licking Mikey's cheek sweetly.

"Hmm. That's new." Mikey hummed.

"Don't get used to it." Donnie huffed.

"Well, I wouldn't, if you would stop licking my cheek, ya nasty." Mikey replied.

Donnie chuckled, licking Mikey's cheek once more, before sighing. Donnie looked to Mikey's arm, breathing deeply before ignoring it. That was in the past. As was everything else. It was best not to dwell.

After that revelation, the others rushed into the lab, having lost their shit after seeing the pools of blood on the kitchen floor.

"He's fine. And, we've resolved our differences." Donnie assured. "So, with that established, who of the rest of you wants to go first?"

"What?! Hold on! I didn't-"

"Please, did you really think you were getting out of this,  _that easily?"_   Donnie asked.

"Kinda." Mikey replied.

"Well, you're kinda not." Donnie chuckled.

Mikey gulped. There were a lot of angry faces in the lab right now, and Mikey was sure that he would die before everyone was done ranting. With a groan, Mikey closed his eyes, mentally preparing himself.

Until he remembered something.

"I'M A BOX TURTLE, BIATCHES!" Mikey screamed, retracting into his shell.

"MIKEY!"


End file.
